


Pinwheel

by kwonslee (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on Pinwheel, Homeless Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Mentions of Vocal Unit, Rich Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwonslee
Summary: Jihoon thought he was a lonely pinwheel, sitting on a hill surrounded by lush grass and pinwheels that still spun because they had their own wind.Kwon Soonyoung became his wind.





	Pinwheel

He thought he would be forever alone. A lonely pinwheel sitting among a field of other pinwheels that had their own breezes to blow them. 

But that all changed when he met Kwon Soonyoung.

 

 

Jihoon was walking along a street, a lonely street like his heart. The wind failed to blow and he was in the middle of nowhere. He was tired, frail. His heart was slowly giving up and he soon wanted to just die. His friends had their own winds to blow their pinwheels, he had no one. He never had anyone. His family shouldered him away as soon as he was born and he didn't want to bother his friends, they had their own issues.

 

He wasn't even sure if he could consider them friends. He only saw them as people to talk to when time allotted. Perhaps they were more acquaintances than friends.

 

He gazed into a fresh puddle of water only to see someone else standing behind him. A male who was considerably taller than him, with eyes like the hands on a clock. His hair was a bright vibrant orange, like a fire or volcano. The vibrancy would match his personality, as Jihoon would soon find out. 

 

"Hi stranger," the boy smiles. "I've never met you before. You don't usually see guys dressed in blue camo shirts and black jeans. Also, whats with your hair? Is that your normal hair dye? It's red, pretty." He rambled on and on - Jihoon always found talkative people to be annoying. Why did they talk so much, he would ask himself. He could definitely ask himself that about the rambling orange haired weirdo in front of him.

 

"Who do you think you are to ask me all those questions like you know me?" Jihoon snaps. He was a bit in shock, but he didn't know what to say. He had never been approached by anyone. People thought he was weird, and ugly - Jihoon assumed. He took care of himself, carried his own weight.

 

"Ah, you push other people away right? You feel alone, right?" He immediately defines Jihoon. He wasn't wrong. Jihoon didn't want to feel attached to anyone, in case he lost them. It spared him the heartache that most felt when they were heartbroken. However, he paid the ultimate price and had lived life in loneliness. 

 

Jihoon only glares at this male, feeling angry that he could easily define him. "You don't know me, fuck off."

 

"I think I know you more then you think, I think I know you more than you know yourself," he says in a serious tone. His hand slips into his own jeans pocket and he holds out a compass attached to a chain necklace. It looked expensive, and well taken care of.

 

_"If you ever need someone, you know where to find me, my pretty street fairy."_

 

**S  O  L  E  I  L**

 

The next time Jihoon met Soonyoung was on the same street, except under a lamppost that had a cone shaped arrow instead of an actual light. The skies were a pale blue, clouds fluffy like marshmallows in hot chocolate. Jihoon had the chain necklace in his pocket, the stubborn boy refusing to take it out. He didn't want to acknowledge the stranger, but life isn't fair.

 

"You were wearing the same outfit as the same time I met you and it's been a week." The familiar voice sounds. "Are you homeless?"

 

Jihoon's head snaps up to see the same smiling boy, except dressed in a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and boots. His eyes were curved upwards into an eye smile. He didn't seem fake at all, he seemed genuinely concerned. But Jihoon's inner voice kept bothering him and he decided to keep being distant.

 

"No I'm not," he lies. His black backpack that was carelessly slung on his back supported the fact that he was homeless and alone. His acquaintances had no idea that Jihoon was homeless, and that he was a wanderer ( he considered his friends acquaintances now ). 

 

"You're lying. You're filthy and you smell as well. You can come with me for clothes and a shower if you want. When was the last time you ate?" The stranger inquires, trying to elicit a friendly reaction from the shorter male. "Come on, I want you to come with me."

 

"I don't even know your name." Jihoon snaps, again. "You could be a murderer for all I know."

 

"Now, why would a CEO murder someone he considers a friend?" He tilts his head. "But, if you must know. My name is Kwon Soonyoung and I'm the head of Kwon Enterprises."

 

"Ah, you're an elite." Jihoon blinks in disbelief. "I'd rather die then accept your health."

 

Soonyoung looks hurt, face soon turning into one of anger. "You're coming, I don't want to find out that you're dead tomorrow." He grabs Jihoon's arm and pulls him down the street and to the city.

 

For an hour and twenty minutes,  the two bickered, but Jihoon started to feel the wind blowing.

 

**L U N E**

 

Within the next few days, Jihoon went through extensive pampering and soon his hair was a fluffy blonde. The dirt on his milky white skin was cleaned and he had a new change in clothes. He didn't want it, however. He felt that he was being a huge burden to Soonyoung. He didn't want to have so much money spent on him. He never had such luxury in his life. 

 

"Soonyoung, I want to leave." Jihoon stands in front of Soonyoung's desk in his office mansion. The mansion had at least fifty rooms and he had gotten lost a few times. The rooms were nice, the food he had consumed was extravagant; but he no longer wanted to be pampered by Soonyoung. He was grateful enough. Hell, the sweater he was currently wearing could pay for his food for a year. Jihoon knew that his acquaintances would have taken him in and done the same things that Soonyoung was doing. He avoided them only to face what he was avoiding overall.

 

"Why? I do enjoy your company." Soonyoung looks up from his papers, thin rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. "You're quite enjoyable, and I want to take care of you. Is that too much to ask?"

 

Soonyoung was raised surrounded by a rich family. He was elite from the second he was born. His mother and father pampered him, made sure he had the nicest clothes and rarest things. However, he didn't want that. He wanted to take care of himself, take care of someone else. He wanted to stop being a dead weight. When he met Jihoon, he knew he wanted to take care of him.

 

Just by seeing Jihoon, Soonyoung knew he loved him.

 

"I don't want you to take care of me. Take care of someone worth your time." Jihoon mutters. "I'm not worth a single penny, I'm not even worth more than dust. I'm just another person." He continues to ramble, not noticing Soonyoung's angry expression and the shifting of his chair.

 

"I'm worthless, Soonyoung. An absolute piece of shit. Why don't you get that through your-"

 

Jihoon's eyes widen as strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling his body into a broad chest. Gentle fingers make their way to Jihoon's face, lifting his chin. By the time he could calculate everything, he could taste caramel and Soonyoung's soft, gentle lips. And for some reason, Jihoon felt so comfortable in Soonyoung's arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

 

He couldn't help but tear up.

 

_"Thank you for making the wind blow in my silent life.."_

 

The wind began to blow harder.

 

**A I M E R**

 

For the next few months, Jihoon was ecstatic. Soonyoung held him in his arms every night and sang him lullabies until he slept. He kissed his lips and always told Jihoon that he was loved. He was the family and lover that Jihoon wanted and never had. Soonyoung spoiled him rotten as well, making sure that Jihoon's needs were satisfied. Jihoon was always sure to never over ask for things, as he was grateful enough for the clothes on his back and the five star restaurant food he consumed on a daily basis. He was sure he was gaining weight - his thighs were proof.

 

The wind was blowing hard, the pinwheel was spinning hard as well.

 

However, Soonyoung didn't come home from work one day. 

 

The wind stopped blowing.

 

**J E    T ' A I M E**

 

When Jihoon received the news, he immediately packed his things and exited the mansion. He left the city and soon found himself on a familiar street with a familiar lamppost. The skies were the same as the day he met Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon sits under the lamppost with his luggage of clothes. He was currently wearing Soonyoungs clothes - a red and black plaid blazer, a black button up shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. His hair was back to a buzz cut red. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes and he couldn't cry, he didn't want to cry. 

 

Jihoon stands up, and for some reason he felt like his body was moving itself. His hands move to the black luggage he had, rummaging through a pocket to find the compass and chain necklace that Soonyoung had given him when they first met.

 

He stares at the compass before dropping it into the grass next to a newly placed pinwheel that wasn't blowing.

 

Jihoon leaves all his belongings in that spot and he runs down the street, trying to feel the wind again as tears flood down his cheeks.

 

**M E R C I**

 

The birds were chirping.

 

Jihoon opens his eyes to see the lush green undergrowth of the trees he usually slept under. He immediately sits up, eyes wide. Had he really met Soonyoung or was it just a dream?

 

"It was just a dream.." he mumbles. "It was too good to be true."

 

As usual, Jihoon picks up his moldy black backpack, brushing the grass off the back of his blue camo shirt. He exits the trees and soon makes his way down the street.

 

It seemed oddly familiar, the air felt damp and humid. Jihoon soon finds himself gazing into a puddle of fresh rain water.

 

_Wait.. what?_

 

Jihoon soon saw a hauntingly familiar face, the face of Soonyoung.

 

"Hi stranger," the boy smiles just like he did in Jihoon's dream. "I've never met you before. You don't usually see guys dressed in blue camo shirts and black jeans. Also, whats with your hair? Is that your normal hair dye? It's red, pretty."

 

"Who do you think you are to ask me all those questions like you know me?" Jihoon snaps, voice shaky. He was about to have a heart attack.

 

"Ah, you push other people away right? You feel alone, right?"

 

Jihoon's eyes widen, before he scowls and responds.

 

"You don't know me, fuck off."

 

Despite the scowl on his face, the furrowed eyebrows and angry eyes, Jihoon was smiling on the inside.

 

The wind immediately began to blow again.

 

His future was in his hands, he finally had control over something in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?
> 
> Welp.
> 
> Yell at me on my twitter, @tokwons.
> 
> \- Kana


End file.
